Discography
Trinidadian born-American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj has released a total of four studio albums, three compilation albums, three mixtapes, thirty two singles as a lead artist, seventy two singles as a featured artist, and nine promotional singles. After becoming involved with music and acting in high school in New York City, Minaj eventually picked up rapping. She was discovered by American rapper Lil Wayne and signed to Young Money Entertainment—a subdivision of Cash Money Records with distribution through Republic Records—in 2009. Minaj's first solo single, "Your Love", peaked at number 14 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and topped the Billboard Hot Rap Songs chart, an achievement that made Minaj the first female artist to top the chart as a solo artist since 2002. Her next three singles, "Check It Out", "Right Thru Me" and "Moment 4 Life", all peaked within the top 40 on the Billboard Hot 100. Minaj's debut studio album, Pink Friday, was released in November 2010, topping the US Billboard 200. The album's fifth single, "Super Bass", peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top ten in multiple other countries. Minaj's second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012), debuted at number one on the Billboard 200. The album also entered the UK Albums Chart at number one, making Minaj the highest-charting female rapper in the chart's history. The album's lead single, "Starships", peaked at number five on the Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top 10 in multiple other countries. An expanded version of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded subtitled, The Re-Up, was released in November 2012. Minaj's third studio album, The Pinkprint (2014), debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. The album's second single, "Anaconda", peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 and is her highest charting single in the United States to date. Further singles, "Only" and "Truffle Butter", peaked within the top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2014, Minaj shared lead credit on the single "Bang Bang" with Jessie J and Ariana Grande. The song scored Minaj her first number one in the UK and peaked at number three in the US. Minaj's fourth studio album, Queen (2018) debuted at number two on the Billbaord 200, and included the single "Chun-Li" peaking at number ten on the Billboard Hot 100. Further singles including "Barbie Tingz", "Bed" and "Barbie Dreams" peaked within the top fifty on the Billboard Hot 100. Since 2010, Minaj has accumulated 100 chart entries on the Billboard Hot 100 (including featured credits), making her the first woman to reach 100 entries and giving her the most entries among women of all genres. Additionally, she has earned 17 top ten singles in her career, also giving her the most among female rappers. Albums Studio Albums Reissue albums Mixtapes Collaboration albums Singles As lead artist Massive Attack.jpg|Massive Attack Your Love.jpg|Your Love Check It Out.jpg|Check It Out Right Thru Me.jpg|Right Thru Me Moment 4 Life Album Cover.png|Moment 4 Life Pink Friday.jpg|Did It On'em Super Bass.jpg|Super Bass Girls_Fall_Like_Dominoes_cover.png|Girls Fall Like Dominoes Fly_cover.png|Fly Starshipscover.png|Starships RBMS.png|Right by My Side Pink Friday Roman Reloaded cover.png|Beez in the Trap Pound the Alarm.jpg|Pound the Alarm Va Va Voom - promotional_cover.png|Va Va Voom The Boys cover.png|The Boys Freedom.JPG|Freedom High School cover.png|High School Pills N Potions.jpg|Pills N Potions Bang Bang.jpg|Bang Bang Anaconda artwork.jpg|Anaconda Only.jpg|Only Nicki-Minaj-Bed-of-Lies-2014-Single.png|Bed of Lies Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|Truffle Butter TNISY cover.jpg|The Night Is Still Young Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|Trini Dem Girls CHANGEDIT.jpg|Changed It No Frauds.JPG|No Frauds RegretInYourTearsCover.jpeg|Regret In Your Tears Barbie Tingz.jpg|Barbie Tingz Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li Bed.jpg|Bed Queen.jpg|Barbie Dreams Good Form (Remix).jpg|Good Form (Remix) MEGATRON.jpg|MEGATRON Yikes.jpg|Yikes Promotional and buzz singles Roman's_Revenge_cover.png|Roman's Revenge Roman_in_Moscow_cover.png|Roman in Moscow Stupid_Hoe_cover.png|Stupid Hoe Roman Reloaded.jpg|Roman Reloaded lookin ass.jpg|Lookin Ass Chi-Raq cover.png|Chi-Raq Yasss bish cover.jpg|Yasss Bish Nicki-Minaj-The-Pinkprint.png|All Things Go Rich Sex.jpg|Rich Sex As featured Artist *"Who Runs This?" (Angel DeMar featuring Nicki Minaj) (2004) *"Lookin' at Me" (Pearl Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Lollipop Luxury" (Jeffree Star featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Up Out My Face" (Mariah Carey featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"My Chick Bad" (Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Lil Freak" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Get It All" (Sean Garrett featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Woohoo" (Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Bottoms Up" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"2012 (It Ain't the End)" (Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" (Sean Kingston featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Monster" (Kanye West featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver and Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"I Ain't Thru" (Keyshia Cole featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Raining Men" (Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Mean Walk" (Miss Daja featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"The Creep" (The Lonely Island featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Where Them Girls At" (David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Y.U. Mad" (Birdman featuring Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2011) *"You the Boss" (Rick Ross featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Fireball" (Willow featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Make Me Proud" (Drake featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" (Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Turn Me On" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) (2012) *"Take It to the Head" (DJ Khaled featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2012) *"Get Low" (Waka Flocka Flame featuring Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida) (2012) *"Out of My Mind" (B.o.B featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" (Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Beauty and a Beat" (Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Freaks" (French Montana featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Somebody Else" (Mario featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I'm Out" (Ciara featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Twerk It" (Busta Rhymes featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Get Like Me" (Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj and Pharrell) (2013) *"Love More" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I Wanna Be With You" (DJ Khaled featuring Nicki Minaj, Future and Rick Ross) (2013) *"Give It All To Me" (Mavado featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Clappers" (Wale featuring Nicki Minaj and Juicy J) (2013) *"She Came to Give It to You" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Flawless (Remix)" (Beyoncé featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Low" (Juicy J featuring Nicki Minaj, Young Thug and Lil Bibby) (2014) *"Touchin, Lovin" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Throw Sum Mo" (Rae Sremmurd featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) *"Hey Mama" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afrojack) (2015) *"Bitch I'm Madonna" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) *"No Broken Hearts" (Bebe Rexha featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Side to Side" (Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Like a Star" (Fetty Wap featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Run Up" (Major Lazer featuring PARTYNEXTDOOR & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Swalla" (Jason Derulo featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla Sign) (2017) *"Make Love" (Gucci Mane & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Light My Body Up" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) (2017) *"Kissing Strangers" (DNCE featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Swish Swish" (Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Rake It Up" (Yo Gotti and Mike WiLL Made-It featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"I Can't Even Lie" (DJ Khaled featuring Future & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"You Da Baddest" (Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"No Flag" (London on Da Track featuring Nicki Minaj, 21 Savage & Offset) (2017) *"I'm Getting Ready" (Tasha Cobbs Leonard featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"You Already Know" (Fergie featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"MotorSport" (Migos, Nicki Minaj & Cardi B) (2017) *"Anybody" (Young Thug featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Ball for Me" (Post Malone featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Poke It Out" (Playboi Carti featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Big Bank" (YG featuring 2 Chainz, Big Sean and Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Boo'd Up (Remix)" (Ella Mai featuring Nicki Minaj & Quavo) (2018) *"FEFE" (6ix9ine featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Goodbye" (Jason Derulo and David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy Williams) (2018) *"IDOL" (BTS featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Woman Like Me" (Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Dip" (Tyga featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"No Candle No Light" (Zayn featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Dumb Blonde" (Avril Lavigne featuring Nicki Minaj) (2019) *"Wobble Up" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj and G-Eazy) (2019) *"Hot Girl Summer" (Megan Thee Stallion featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign) (2019) *"Welcome To The Party (Remix)" (Pop Smoke featuring Nicki Minaj) (2019) *"Fendi" (PnB Rock featuring Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz) (2019) *"Tusa" (Karol G featuring Nicki Minaj) (2019) *"Nice to Meet Ya" (Meghan Trainor featuring Nicki Minaj) (2020) Official Accounts * Nicki Minaj on Instagram * Nicki Minaj on Twitter * Nicki Minaj on Facebook * Nicki Minaj on YouTube * Nicki Minaj on Spotify References Category:Miscellaneous